


Heavy Hands

by ClaraxBarton



Series: Kinktober2019 [21]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Suspension, Thunderhawk, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: Thor puts his lover on display.





	Heavy Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/gifts).

> For Arson. Again, you really do ask for the best things.
> 
> Now Beta Read by the Amazing Ro!!

* * *

* * *

_ Clink. _

_ Clink. _

_ Clink. _

Frankly, he could have done without the medieval sound effects.

Then again, this club  _ was _ themed to be some kind of ancient torture dungeon.

Even the staff were dressed in leather cut to mimic  _ someone’s _ idea of the Middle Ages.

Thor hadn’t been the best student in his history classes, but he was fairly certain women hadn’t gone around in medieval europe with their breasts bared, and that men hadn’t  _ just _ worn codpieces and boots.

_ Clink. _

_ Clink. _

_ Clink. _

He finally got the gear turned enough and secured the chains - rated, the owner of the club had assured him, for one thousand pounds. 

Still. Chains. 

There was something to be said for aesthetic, and there was something to be said for overkill.

Thor wasn’t entirely sure he didn’t lean towards the latter.

Still, he wasn’t here to critique the club’s decor. He was here to make use of it.

And he had just significantly improved the decor by leaps and bounds.

Hoisted until his back was nearly level with Thor’s shoulders, Clint now dangled above the raised stage. His wrists and ankles were secured above his back, curving his lithe body into a teardrop shape that emphasized just how lean and flexible and strong he was.

That he was almost entirely naked - wearing only a black leather domino mask and one of those ridiculous little codpieces that left his ass completely exposed - only heightened the improvement to the club’s aesthetics.

“So lovely,” Thor crooned, running his hands over Clint’s bare sides, listening to Clint’s sharply indrawn breath and feeling the way he settled into the restraints and Thor’s petting hands.

“You are perfect,” Thor assured his sub, his partner of five years, a man who resisted being called anything positive unless he was restrained or kneeling or  _ submitting _ to Thor when he showered him with the compliments he deserved at all times.

“How do you feel about adding a few candles, hm, sweetheart? Turn you into a chandelier and brighten this place up.”

Clint made a sound - half-whimper, half-moan. It was one of Thor’s favorite sounds. But it wasn’t the kind of clear answer he wanted or needed.

So he continued to pet Clint, making no move to actually fetch the candles from his bag, and waited.

“Please,” Clint croaked after a moment. “I- I want to be your chandelier.”

“Good. Good boy,” Thor praised him. Even after all this time, it was still difficult for Clint to ask for things, to admit he wanted and needed something that would make him feel good. Pain and punishment he had no trouble asking for, or demanding if he was being bratty enough.

But being good? Clint still seemed to think it was impossible.

Thor bent his head and brushed his lips over Clint’s forehead, and then stepped away to fetch the candles.

He had brought an assortment, not entirely sure how many spots Clint’s gorgeous body would afford him when he was tied up like this, and now, looking over the curves of his lover, Thor really only saw one place to put a candle. Well. Two, but he wasn’t about to wedge the slim taper candle between Clint’s firm ass cheeks. 

Clint certainly wouldn’t complain if he did, and Thor put that on his rather long mental list of  _ To Do Later _ . But doing that would be humiliating - and while Clint loved to be humiliated, tonight wasn’t about that.

So, Thor hefted the large, squat purple candle that had three wicks arranged on the top.

He placed it on Clint’s back, nestled between the swell of his firm ass and the stretch of his back.

“Feel alright?” he asked.

“Feels good,” Clint answered, voice soft and rough and very nearly  _ there _ .

“You look so beautiful,” Thor sighed as he stroked Clint’s smooth, warm flesh again.

Clint whimpered, not quite disagreeing but certainly not giving in to the praise. Not yet.

Thor struck a match, let Clint’s unfocused eyes see the flame before he took it near his body, and carefully lit the three candle wicks.

And then he extinguished the match and stepped back to admire his work.

Clint dangled there, eyes dark and soft, lips parted, cheeks flushed, body molded into Thor’s desire, candle burning bright and hot.

He was perfect.

Thor set a timer on his phone and then draped himself over the leather couch that was situated directly in front of the stage, right where Clint could see him as his body slowly spun and he dangled there for everyone to admire.

While he felt perfectly content to show off his lover like this, to force his lover to hang there and be lavished with attention, and even the murmured praise of strangers, Thor couldn’t deny his anticipation for ending the scene, for bringing Clint down and wrapping him in a blanket and holding him and telling him over and over again how good he was, how perfect.

It was the only time Clint never argued, when he was still floating in subspace while Thor cared for him, petting him and feeding him chocolate and water, protecting him from the world and Clint’s own demons.

Perhaps it made him strange, but aftercare was almost always Thor’s favorite part of this.

So, he forced himself to look relaxed, took a sip of the water in a glass beside him, and watched his lover. Only twenty minutes to go.

-o-

  
  



End file.
